Dreadwings
Dreadwings are enormous bat-like beasts that serve as enemies in two of The Legend of Spyro games, The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and The Eternal Night. These creatures, along with the Apes, followed under the orders of Cynder when she was corrupted. They also serve the Apes as flying mounts, as well as troop transports. Dreadwings sometimes carry containers, which holds a group of Apes, and drops them from the sky to release more ground soldiers to the area they are attacking in. Attacks Dreadwings attack by swiping, biting, and by screaming, sending loud soundwaves toward Spyro that cause him to roll backwards. Only the Assassin's Dreadwing is seen shooting dark fireballs in The Eternal Night. Species and Breeds There are five different species and/or breeds of Dreadwings. They can be told by their different color types. *In Dante's Freezer, the Dreadwings are blue with purple/blue wings with a white, brownish fur. *In Tall Plains, the Dreadwings have a tropical appearance; having orange fur with yellow/orange wings, blue legs and a dark blue face. Unlike the some of the other breeds of Dreadwings, the Tall Plains Dreadwing has light green eyes. *In Munitions Forge, the Dreadwings there are dark purple, as if matching the fiery environment around Boyzitbig, with purple wings, and a dark purple face. *In Concurrent Skies, the Dreadwings there have white, bluish fur, pinkish wings, and black bodies. They have light blue eyes, matching their fur. *The final variety of Dreadwings appear at the Mountain of Malefor. They took part in the invasion of the Dragon Temple as well as bombarded the Skavengers' ship in The Eternal Night. These Dreadwings have purple fur and wings, and their skin is a tannish color, added with several green warts on each of their arms. They are additionally equipped with a maroon helmet, and a large spike protrudes from the headpiece. There is a particular Dreadwing that is ridden by the Assassin. It is the only one of its kind to play a notable character. Development According to Jared Pullen, art lead of the game project, the Dreadwings were a blast to draw and theme for every environment type. The development team had strong elemental themes that served to influence every design, right down to materials, so drawing became an almost unconscious thing for Jared. When he first designed this beasty he called it the 'Dreadwing' as a working name, but the name just stuck right through to the printing of this title's hand manual.From The Dragon's Vault...Something for the Fans Gallery A_DreadWing_Ice.jpg|A Dante's Freezer Dreadwing A_DreadWing_Fire.jpg|An Munitions Forge Dreadwing A_DreadWing_Earth02.jpg|A Tall Plains Dreadwing A_DreadWing_Ortho01.jpg|Top View of a Dreadwing DWings1.png|Concurrent Skies Dreadwing (Left) and a Tall Plains Dreadwing (Right) Trivia *Dreadwings are somewhat similar to the bird-like beasts, Skurvywings, which are shown in The Eternal Night. *The small Apes that are seen riding the Dreadwings also man both the Ape Cannons and elemental cannons. In Munitions Forge, the riders can be seen riding Buffalo Beetles as well. References Category:Enemies Category:The Legend of Spyro Enemies Category:Animals